1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to toys and amusement devices and more particularly to an aerodynamic disk consisting of a circular center airfoil centered within a circular outer rim or ring.
2. Description of Related Art
Flying saucer devices, or so-called xe2x80x9cfrisbees,xe2x80x9d are known in the prior art. Such devices have been used as throwing implements or toys, typically in games of xe2x80x9ccatch.xe2x80x9d Such devices typically employ a central disk portion and a rim extending downwardly from and circumscribing the central disk, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,678.
The invention provides a flying toy including a cylindrical rim having a circular top edge running parallel to a circular bottom edge; and a flat circular central airfoil having a circular edge and a horizontal center line, the circular edge being attached to the inner circumference of the rim such that the centerline of the airfoil bisects the side surface of the rim. When thrown as a flying disk, the device provides increased gyroscopic effect and stability.